


Poet

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: College, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seb Is A Writer, Teasing, Tension, Writer's Block, another roommate au, because I'm apparently digging that a lot, because I'm digging that too, best friends au, college student sebastian stan, i mean i cant write less than 6k fics these days and it's getting ridiculous, i mean not first first time but first time sleeping together, it may be a cliche but I'm so proud of this, just like reader, kind of, lil porn, unprotected sex, well the sex scene couldve been more detailed but it was getting long and i was too lazy, young sugarplum sebby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a long time crush on Sebastian and she writes fanfictions about him. One day she's re-reading her own work when Seb takes away her phone and starts reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poet

**Author's Note:**

> Because Poet by Bastille is for all the writers out there.

My annoyance just grows and I seem to become more grumpy as I'm staring at the blinking cursor on my phone. I started writing a new short story and it went so well until now; I just got stuck at a particular scene and don't know how to finish or what to do with it anymore.

 

“I'm home!” says my flatmate Sebastian as he enters the apartment and shuts the door behind him. We've been living together for a few months now, actually have become best friends since we met in a party (we both go to college), and I developed a little crush on him, which he surely doesn't know about.

 

Stepping in the living room at the most inconvenient time when I have writer's block he just makes me more furious and I don't even reply as he's chatting about random things. I keep looking at the phone screen intensely, sometimes humming or nodding as if I was paying attention to Seb.

 

“Hey, are you with me?” His giggles sound from right behind me but I don't care since I'm busy reading the last written sentences and trying to find out what's wrong with them. “What's this?”

 

Sebastian's head suddenly appears, he's standing right behind me and he leans down, his head resting almost on my shoulder as he's peeping. I'm about to yell at him to fuck off and hide my phone but then he just grabs it and takes it away.

 

“Give it back!!” I shout and stand up in an instant, starting to chase Seb who's running away like a naughty little child.

 

“Oh, this is interesting…” Completely ignoring my request, Seb clears his throat before he starts reading the text out loud in a poetic way. “ _My heart was racing as I looked into his eyes—_ ” I’m trying to get that stupid phone back from him, but he’s much taller and no matter how hard I try, he just keeps shoving me away if I'm lucky enough to catch him.

 

After a while he decides to stop running and stays in the same place, I figure it's because he knows damn well that I can't outfight him and he can easily hold me back. We are mere inches away, I basically snake around him, my arms almost around him as he restrains me, trying to keep me away, all giggling while reading.

 

“ _...steel blue orbs shining bright, the usual playfulness glistening in them, sparkling in the dim light like a thousand stars…_ Now, this is actually nice—” He comments with a typical smug grin that rests in the corner of his mouth.

 

“Sebastian, give my phone back!!”

 

“Jeez, calm down, I'm gonna drop it if you keep pushing me.” I love his laugh. Oh boy, how much I do, but he just annoys me so much now, I swear I could punch his bragging face and break his cute, tiny little nose. “Wait, let me finish: _After so much time, I didn't look away at that moment. I didn't hide my feelings anymore and didn't run away. I—_ ”

 

“Stop reading!” I yell as he gets dangerously close to the part where I mentioned his name. On the verge of crying, he still doesn't stop teasing me and I just want to die at his feet.

 

“Shh, now I have to read it through, I'm intrigued…” And he continues, completely blind to how horrible I'm actually feeling. “ _I stepped closer to_ **_Sebastian_ ** — _”_

 

There it was. First, he doesn't even notice the name similarity and I think he just considers it meaningless since that could've been just a name, but then it really gets to him, his face going from shock to confusion, he clams up for a few seconds, his eyebrows living a frantic life of their own as he furrows them.

 

“What's this? You writing ‘bout me?”

 

Suddenly the lack of distance between us feels very much inappropriate— literally there isn’t an inch between our bodies, our legs touching and basically I could feel his heartbeat against my chest as I'm standing on my toes and he's leaning down to match my shortness. My blood rushing to my cheeks I look down in my shame and step away.

 

“Of course not!” I lie, avoiding to look him in the eye. “I knew your confidence was reaching the atmosphere but thinking you're the only one with the name Sebastian is the most egoistic thing you've ever said…”

 

“Steel blue eyes? Brunette locks that resemble melted gold when sunshine saturates them in bright daylight? Cleft chin?”

 

“Just stop, just stop! It's just a stupid writing anyway…” I shrug, my voice breaking as the first teardrops escape my eyes but Seb fails to notice it because of a few stray strands of hair falling in my face.

 

“I don't think it's stupid.” His confession takes my breath away and I can't help but look at him. He's embarrassed, I can tell, still confused and, oh boy, how can he be so sweet when he's blushing, but there's something in his eyes that I just didn't expect at all. “I like it. I think it's great. Even if it's not about me…” And he hands me my phone back and suddenly I feel guilty, because it almost sounds like he's actually disappointed.

 

But I can't help I'm just such a coward.

 

“You're just mocking me again…” I turn away and want to leave him as soon as I have my phone back, I'm just so upset that I almost delete the whole writing.

 

“It actually hurts me that you think this.”

 

When did his voice get so full of hurt?! I was the one whose privacy has been invaded not him.

 

“You always make fun of me, Seb.”

 

“That's not true, I'm just joking.”

 

“Your jokes are awful.” I snap at him, spinning around to face him. “Like a kindergartener, I swear, you keep teasing me… How old are you, five?”

 

“Why are you so mad? Is it still about me reading your stuff or what's your problem with me? Why are you so upset if it's not about me?” I thought he'd drop it but there he was again, speaking so fast I hardly could keep up with him.

 

“Because it's _personal_ , my phone is a personal object in itself and you just took it without permission! I never took yours and made fun of the girls you're chatting with!” I shout, stepping closer to him and eventually end up punching his arm.

 

“I don't chat with girls.” He catches my hand, his grip so strong around my wrist and his voice is so low and menacing I actually get scared.

 

“Let go of me.”

 

“You came to me and attacked me, now face the consequences.” He leans down to look me in the eye, his face dangerously close to mine.

 

“And what about you?” I gasp. Mesmerised by steel blue eyes I'm not really sure what I want to say anymore. My brain feels like it has shut down entirely and I can't even think, but my mouth keeps talking. “You stole my phone!”

 

“I just borrowed it.” His grin reaches up to his ears. “Besides, you should've been more careful and set up a passcode on it, or something.”

 

“You took it away when I was stuck in the middle of a sentence and re-reading. I couldn't even turn on the lockscreen.” I retort, my chin held up my lips are actually mere inches away from his.

 

I feel like some thickness lingers around us in the air, if it is electricity from our heated argument or I just imagine it I don’t know, but it is rather real and it makes my breathing quite heavy, and if I come to think about it, it's like a magnetic field surrounding us, pulling us to one another like the two opposite poles of a magnet.

 

“You shouldn't be writing about me, then.” Seb breathes, almost unheard.

 

“Who told you it was about you?!”

 

“Then who is it? If it's not me, then why did you describe him like me?”

 

“You're actually unbelievable, Seb! Thinking that you're the only one with brown hair and boring blue eyes…” I realise when my carelessly blurted out comeback reaches him, his eyes flickering with hurt as he understands what I said. My belly flinching I know I'm just awful but there is no coming back now.

 

“Boring? Ha…! But you still haven't had anything better to write about.”

 

“I'm starting to think that it's gotten to your ego that it's not about you and it's getting really ridiculous…” I watch him in pain as he decides to let go of me and puts bigger and bigger distance between us. I'm trying to ignore the ache of my heart and how much I'm actually longing for him, feeling so stupid that I could scream.

 

“You're the one who is ridiculous!” He retorts, voice strangely calm in contrast to the anger shimmering in his not-at-all-boring blue eyes. But I'm so mad and I seem to have lost my mind.

 

“Why exactly?”

 

“Because you're writing these sick things about me instead of actually making a move.”

 

I reckon he is more surprised by what he's just said than I am, awkward silence hovering over us as he realises what he said and I'm trying to hold back my temper and his words hit me so painfully that I don't even hear the second half of his sentence.

 

“You called me _sick_?”

 

“No… No, I didn't mean it that way…” He’s approaching me again, remorse tearing him up, but I just turn around, sniffing and swallowing my tears and leave our shared apartment.

 

At least I was on my way out, opening the door when he caught up with me and stepped behind me, then shut the door as soon as I opened it.

 

I turn around, and look at him while rolling my eyes, wild rage bubbling within me as I try to overcome the heartache he caused me.

 

“Just hear me out, okay?” He's so nervous he runs his fingers through his thick and silky hair. I can actually smell his shampoo and my knees are just so weak as I look into his eyes, his emotions raging in deep water orbs like the ocean in a wild storm. “You know I didn't say that… I'm sorry.”

 

I'm about to open my mouth and tell him that it's okay when he points his index finger up, interrupting me before I even pronounce a word.

 

“No, lemme finish… I—uhh… I always was curious about what you write but I was too shy to ask you if I could read it. And when I took your phone I knew I was being an asshole but I just didn't think about it. And then I saw my name, and I just thought…” he pauses for a while, letting out a short, sarcastic giggle as if he's actually ridiculing himself. “Well, maybe you're right and I'm too egoistic because it just didn't cross my mind, not even for a second, that it could be a total different character. I'm sorry I was stupid. Please, forgive me?”

 

And he's showing me his puppy eyes which I never could resist or even say no to, and it's actually _funny_ that he's not even aware of the impact he has on me, his charm getting me all the time.

 

Or even if he is, he's just playing very dirty, manipulating me over and over again.

 

Suddenly I feel bad for throwing such a tantrum, because he's right. I could've been more careful not to develop a long time crush on my best friend whom I've only known for a few months, actually. But my feelings never faded, in fact, they got stronger as I got to know Sebastian better in time, but I was too scared to ask him out, thinking that he just wouldn't want me that way.

 

But most of all, even if I did fall for him, and needed to write about my feelings, still, I could've been more careful not to mention his name or come up with a whole different character to confess my unrequited love to.

 

I gather my courage and hand him my phone, the move makes Seb quite puzzled he's just eyeing me in confusion.

 

“You can finish it if you want…” I say, my heart beating in my throat as I'm actually becoming too excited about his reaction. “I never showed anyone, and I could use some criticism,” I shrug, my phone getting heavier in my palm as I'm offering my hand. I almost withdraw when Seb takes my phone then, his skin brushing against mine as he grabs it from my hand.

 

“I could change the name if it bothers you…” I bite on my lip as he gets so immersed in my words instantly, my anxiety growing in my chest as my eyes are glued on Seb’s face, trying to guess what he's thinking.

 

“No, it doesn’t” is all he says, and it leaves me intrigued. There's a half smile in the corner of his mouth, I almost missed it, and he looks a little mischievous, like he's keeping something from me, his eyes shining like the purest blue star in the night sky.

 

Minutes go by as he's reading in silence and I start to feel like I'm about to explode when Seb locks my phone and gives it back to me. It's just a huge grin on his face, I don't even know where that has come from but it makes my heart stop, and his eyes are glistening so much as if it was Christmas and he just got the best present ever.

 

“So…?” I urge him to say anything, half terrified of his feedback and what if he just doesn't like it at all.

 

“I told you it's great.” He smiles at me, and I think I died and just came back to life.

 

“You know, that's the dumbest feedback a writer could ever get…” I mumble, getting really annoyed at how amusing I am to Seb (my comment just cracks him up and he's giggling, so radiant like he was on a date with a pretty girl or something).

 

“Would it make it better if I told you I have writings of my own and you can read ‘em?”

 

It's my turn to get all shocked. He never told me he was a writer himself.

 

My heart rate doubling, on one hand I'm just so curious about what he's writing, on the other hand I just don't feel like reading about the chicks he has a crush on that I almost decline, but then he disappears (possibly goes to his room) and reappears in seconds, a few sheets of paper in his hands, and it leaves me speechless.

 

Sebastian shifting his weight from one foot to another, he's rather avoiding to look me in the eye, his cheeks so pinky that I start  to feel really bad for him.

 

“You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable,” I begin softly. “I didn't even know you were a writer.”

 

“I'm not a writer,” he chuckles. “I just… Sometimes… Occasionally, I write.”

 

“That still sounds like a writer,” I tease him lovingly, and he just rolls his eyes.

 

“Take it,” he insists, handing me the papers. “I need to go to class now, so you can read it until I'm away…”

 

“But you read mine in front of me…”

 

“I need to go, I'm late,” he keeps on insisting. Seb still doesn't look in my eyes and I start to think that he's lying about his class and is just too shy to stay present while I'm reading his work. Unluckily for him, I'm just a mean girl and cannot let him get away so easily.

 

“I can wait until you come back,” I grin victoriously. Seb lets out an anxious laugh, says “Oh, come on…” then takes my hand and puts the papers in it.

 

I can't help, my eyes are lost between lines as I instantly start reading, making it actually easy for Seb since he almost sneaks out of the door when I speak up.

 

“Don't run away, Sebastian, this is not fair—” I giggle, still reading, but when my eyes wander on the page and I spot a name — _my name_ — in a sentence at the bottom, I just clam up completely. “What the he—”

 

I rather feel conflicted as I keep reading, his neat handwriting pleasing my eyes and I just can't stop, not even when I realise that the female character he's written about is strangely familiar… Too familiar, I'd say, it's almost like an actual description of me, though she's just much more beautiful, funny and smart, and actually she's perfect as she's painted on the pages through Sebastian's words.

 

He doesn't write like I do, I use a lot of poetic phrases and similes which he doesn't, but still, it's more lyric than I ever expected from a guy, especially from him. Turns out I must've been too judgmental, thinking a man cannot write this beautifully, I'm just hooked on his words, drinking them like water and I can't stop, I want more, so my disappointment is kind of hurtful when I reach the end which feels rather unfinished, like he got stuck.

 

“What do you think?” Seb's low voice sounds up from next to me — turns out he didn't leave — and he's eyeing me attentively, waiting for my response. I notice how tense he is as if he's waiting for a verdict in court, and I just don't know what to say…

 

He can't have been writing about me, can he?

 

“Umm… Just to repeat what you said: it's great.” I try not to stutter and smile at him as I'm giving the papers back. He's hesitant at first, like he's not sure if he wants to take them back just yet, and he's just too silent it makes me anxious.

 

“Anything else?” His deep, raspy voice does things to me now, twitching my insides and it makes me feel aroused.

 

“I thought you needed to go to class…” I laugh anxiously, brushing my hair behind my ear.

 

“It doesn't matter I'm already late, I won't go in.”

 

The fucking bastard, I knew he was lying… But lying so smoothly, I could just punch his face. Seb is taking drama classes and he wants to become an actor, so I feel like I just have many disadvantages to him, knowing that he can lie as easily as water runs down on a mountain.

 

Maybe he still wrote about me after all? Maybe he hid his feelings better than I did, and after reading my short story which was clearly about him, no matter what I said, he just felt like it was the right time admitting that he feels the same way?

 

“I don't know what I should say…” I scratch my head in my embarrassment, taking a step back but it's useless since Seb is following me, making me go back to the couch I was writing on a few hours ago.

 

“I think you do…” He basically murmurs as he catches up with me, standing a few feet away. I want to just run away from him, the tension too unbearable, but the couch keeps me trapped and I even hit my hip as I'm trying to get away from Seb.

 

“Ouch…” I hiss, massaging the aching spot, and I totally missed when Seb stepped so much closer to me. “Seb, you're invading my privacy _again_.” I try to say something, anything, but he just keeps grinning as he's basically towering above me, his two hands on my each side he's leaning on the back of the couch, trapping me even more, and he's leaning down, his face yet again so close to mine that I fail to breathe properly.

 

“I wish you'd do the same…” He purrs, biting on his lip while he's gazing at my trembling ones. Is he really thinking about kissing me?!

 

“You can't be serious!”

 

If he does, I'll die for sure when he finally seals our lips together. I'm so afraid, yet I crave him so much but I just can't make the final — and actual first — move.

 

“ _You're so precious_ —” he begins and I recognise it's from his short story, he keeps citing it while looking deep into my eyes, only it’s not in third person like in his writing, he's saying it directly to me, changing pronouns and everything, it sounds like a confession and when he gets to the part when he says my name, he pronounces it like it was a freaking song, a heavenly melody, and hearing it on his husky voice I swear I could come right there.

 

I'm waiting for him to continue, blinking like an idiot as he goes silent for a whole minute and he does nothing more than standing in front of me closely. I'm forced to lean back, my back is arched a little and the couch cuts in my hip, making my spine scream as it’s on the verge of breaking, but I can't just straighten my back without having my chest bump into Sebastian's, and I'm not sure I could handle any more physical contact with him.

 

“I'm stuck on this part,” he confesses after a while, and it seems his voice is more hoarse than it has been before, and it's just ridiculous how wet it makes me.

 

“I'm stuck on mine too,” I gasp. Trying to find a fix spot to hold on to, I move my hands to lean on the couch but while doing so, I end up touching Seb's hand that still rests there. Sebastian's eyes flicker as our heated skins meet, my lips part as I'm panting for air, my throat so dry I can't even swallow.

 

“Maybe we could help each other?” He murmurs as he lowers his face, our noses brushing against each other.

 

“How?” That was a stupid question, so I'm actually glad that half of it got smothered by Seb's lips smashing against mine.

 

My blood races through my veins, making my head spin around, and for a moment I think it will eventually roll off of my neck and I die… My heart hammering in my ribcage, I can feel Seb's own wild heartbeats as he's pulling me closer and I'm in his tight embrace.

 

Having his arms around me surely feels like a dream I never want to wake up from.

 

Suddenly, the atmosphere changes, and I become more passionate and much more impatient as I violently grab the collar of Seb's shirt and keep pulling on it that I fear I might end up tearing it… My leg in between his, I can feel his arousal with my thigh, he's subtly grinding against me and I feel so lusftul it leaves me feel like choking on air.

 

“Do you need any more inspiration?” He enquires, also panting and trying to catch his breath.

 

“Mm-hmm…” I bite on my lip as my hands set off on a holy mission discovering his torso. I can't help I need to kiss his neck, up to his jawline, but when I'm about smash our mouths together again, Seb just stops me.

 

“Tsk tsk… Admit it that you've been writing about me first.” I must be pulling faces because Sebastian seems to have so much fun seeing my reaction and he's chuckling.

 

“Is it really necessary?” I moan, all frustrated from his little game. “You already know…” My voice is a high-pitched mess but Seb doesn't give in, in fact, I can feel his palms sliding up on my breasts, torturing me even more.

 

“I want to hear it from your mouth,” he coos, whispering in my ear and I'm shivering like a trembling leaf falling down in Autumn.

 

“Fine...fine…” I give in, sacrificing my own dignity. “It's you I keep writing stupid fictions about. You satisfied now?”

 

“It's good for a start…” He puts teasing kisses on my lips, and it makes me want more. “How many have you written?” His hand slides under my shirt, trailing up on my side to my breast and I swear I can see stars in front of me as Sebastian is sucking on my chin and jaw.

 

Just how am I supposed to think like this, for real?!

 

“Uhh—I don't know, I don't count it anymore…” I weep not so gracefully, but having Seb's expert lips on me, and he leaves small hickeys on my burning skin as he's kissing my neck and shoulder, I just cannot be blamed that I'm out of my mind, right?

 

“So there's a few of them, I suppose? Can I read them all?” He asks as he pulls up my shirt and takes it off me, making my hair a disheveled mess around my head. Normally I'd feel shy being almost bare chested in front of a guy but not with Seb. It just comes naturally, I don't know if it's because we're living together or we were just born for each other.

 

Sebastian almost looks disinterested in my answer as he's eager to have his soft lips on me, tasting my collarbone and heading for my breast as he keeps digging his fingers under my bra and caressing my other breast I soon lose my balance and nearly stumble.

 

“Stop talking about this and just kiss me,” I demand, making him laugh again.

 

“I wish you would've told me that sooner.” He chuckles as he lifts me up and carries me to his bedroom. I keep giggling, a little embarrassed about how romantic he is actually, taking me in his arms, but then I'm a little disappointed too, because I kind of wanted to have sex with him on the couch… But it's like Seb can actually read my thoughts because he adds:

 

“I want you in my bed. I've been dreaming about it for so long…” He puts me on my feet as we're in his room next to said bed. He puts one arm around me to keep me steady and protect me from tripping again, then he shows me his other hand. “I'm actually shaking I can't believe it's happening.” And that shy boy he is, he just looks away, smiling in his embarrassment and it's possible I fall for him even more.

 

“But it's not your first time, isn't it?”

 

“No!” He retorts, almost upset hearing the assumption. I can't lie to myself, I'm a little jealous, knowing that he was with someone before, but it's in the past and I only want to concentrate about the present. “And… you?” He's looking at me sideways, and he's so cute it just melts my heart.

 

“No, it's not my first time either…” I blush when I admit it. Flashbacks flood my mind as I can't help but think about how awful it was when I lost my virginity. “But it's great, we at least know now what to do.” I try to make a joke because suddenly I'm getting nervous. Seb seems to sense it because he kisses me deeply, slowly, and if I were a cat I'd be purring for sure…

 

“But it's our first time… _Together_.” He mumbles in my mouth and I let out a noise which resembles a whale’s. “Oh god, did you hear yourself?! You're just too cute…”

 

I try not to get offended since he's just so gorgeous when he laughs like that, and to be honest, I can't wait to have him inside me now, and I don't want to wait any longer than necessary, so I try to quit talking and do what needs to be done.

 

But Seb's got different plans as it seems, since he leans away when I start to kiss him more passionately, sliding my tongue into his mouth, and he grabs both of my wrists when I was trying to touch him down there and remove his pants.

 

“Easy now…” He's looking in my eyes, clearest blue shining so bright that I eventually forget my own name. “I want to take it slow. Enjoying every minute…” He's still holding my wrists but his mouth is on my neck, showering my skin with light and small kisses and I swear I leave my body for a second, my soul dancing around in bliss.

 

 _He sure wants to kill me_ , I think but not complain at all.

 

“You're so beautiful.” He mutters later when he leans away to look at my cleavage, taking in the view just before he unclips my bra and takes it off of me. The pricey lingerie shushes through air and reaches the ground with a flat thud. Chilly air kissing my bare skin I get goosebumps, but all I see is how Seb licks his lips as he's gawking at me, totally enchanted by how hard my nipples are, poking out so tall for him, even if he hasn't touched them yet.

 

He says something again which I just don't understand, although I guess he repeats what he said before in Romanian and my panties get soaking wet in seconds. Then his mouth is on me, sucking on my nipple while he's pinching the other, his fingers pleasing my whole breast and he uses his tongue and teeth too, soon leaving me panting and moaning his name.

 

First I was a little self-conscious for I was wearing a shirt and just sweatpants, nothing fancy for the occasion but the fact how easily Seb slides his hand under my pants and he's palming me, rubbing his hand against me in seconds leaves me actually grateful for my choice of clothing.

 

“You're so wet already… It's insane.” He marvels after putting one and two of his pretty long fingers inside me, pumping me so frantically that my eyes roll to back of my head. Only thing I do is holding onto him and trying not to fall as my knees are weak again, orgasm building up in me slowly to tear me down in a matter of a second, especially after Seb found my clit with a third finger and started rubbing it fiercely, sending me to my first orgasm cruelly.

 

“I could feel your walls clenching around my fingers,” he enlightens me as he takes out his hand from my pants. All amazed at how sticky his fingers are, my excitement glowing on them he just licks his fingers, tasting on my juices and clapping his tongue. “I can't wait to feel that around my dick.”

 

I have to to tell, I love Seb in general. I love confident Seb, shy Seb. Goofy Seb and nerdy Seb, cheerful Seb and drunk Seb… All of him, I just love all of him. But getting to know kinky and dirty Seb, seeing how filthy he can get just sends me to the edge and I find myself falling and falling and falling, never reaching the bottom.

 

“Fuck me,” I breathe, making him a little astonished and clammed up. “Hard and senseless.”

 

As Seb is decoding my words and seems rather conflicted, I shove my pants down and get rid of my panties too, standing there all naked, waiting for him to take me as I requested. Seb seems like he's been frozen, not even blinking he pulls a rather stupid face but I just adore him even more.

 

I make the decision for him as I step closer and grab his belt, undoing the buckle and unzipping his fly. As I push his jeans down he actually wakes up and helps me by removing his shirt himself, then he steps out of his jeans (I can't see anything else because from the moment I spotted the huge bulge in his boxers I just couldn't get my eyes off of there).

 

“Stop drooling” he grins as he puts his fingers under the edge of his boxers and soon he's standing there naked, in all his thick and veiny glory, and suddenly I flinch. “It's okay, baby,” he mutters as he steps closer to me, embracing me and hugging me, distracting me with a lusftul kiss. I can feel his arousal against my thigh, I want this, I want him, I really need him to fuck me hard and senseless but he seems just _too big_ and suddenly I'm a little afraid…

 

“Don't be scared,” he showers me with small, loving kisses. It's different, because I don't just feel lust, it's something more: _love_. “I'm gonna work you up, and stretch you. And if it still hurts, you tell me to stop and I stop,” he promises, and how selfless he is just blows my mind absolutely.

 

“Don't stop…” I gasp, pulling him toward his bed. “Don't stop for a second…” I kiss him back, my arousal materialising and dripping down on my thighs as my legs knock against the bed. We pause for a moment, then Seb gently shoves me down and makes me lie under him. Soon he's in between my legs, kissing my thigh and heading for my throbbing pussy.

 

I start heaving as he's tasting me, putting his curious tongue between my folds and finding my clit while he's rubbing me with his fingers from the inside. My body shaking I'm soaring toward another orgasm and I moan Sebastian's name once again.

 

After I collapse and shatter into a million pieces, Seb starts kissing his way up on my belly to my torso, and he's paying full attention to my breasts again, making me shiver in my after-orgasm. He's cupping my breast as his lips trail up on my neck and find my mouth, his kiss seducing and sweet, and I can taste my own flavour on his swollen and glossy lips.

 

Then, when I'm about to scream his name once more, he puts his head inside me, filling me up inch by inch. It's a little uncomfortable as he's pushing into me, my insides not used to such length and thickness but my body welcomes him dearly, and he's in me wholly, making both of us pant for air.

 

Seb urges me to put my legs around his waist just before he pulls out and pushes back in an instant, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing back from the walls. We both moan as we get more and more comfortable and he dares to switch to a more steady pace. Seems like he fills my desires and I get to be fucked hard and senseless after all.

 

“Seb!!” I'm sure our neighbours will learn our names by the end of the night as Sebastian keeps calling mine as he gets closer and closer to his well-deserved release but I don't care, all I care about is how he's filling me so perfectly, our bodies sliding against each other like we've been made for one another, and it's so perfect that I come, I come hard, my walls clenching around Seb he follows me soon, collapsing on me after he empties himself.

 

Long minutes go by as he's resting on my chest, all limb and his full weight pushing me in the mattress, I keep caressing his head, my fingers tangled in his short brunette locks I just feel glorious.

 

“We forgot about protection,” I can feel Seb's mouth moving against my skin, his voice raspy I barely can understand what he's talking about. Normally I should be feeling anxious that we didn't use condoms, but my mind is still in a haze, I just feel too good to worry about anything.

 

“It's okay, I take pills.”

 

Hearing my reply Seb mumbles something which I just can't comprehend. Silence is all around us again as we're recovering from our previous activity, when something pops in my head and I just have to say it out loud.

 

“About my writings…” I bring back the subject, making Sebastian lazily lift his head a little as he turns to see my face, he's still resting on my chest. “I think it's better if I present them… We could act it all out, it’s easier than reading them all.” I tease but end up shrieking in surprise as Seb suddenly sits up and pulls me with himself, embracing me tightly I can feel his erection coming back to life again, and I smile into our kiss.

 

The night is young, and we've got so much scenes to get through...


End file.
